


Lonely Heart

by n_bi_nary



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Teacher Kara, Warning: gay, im gay, its gay, maggie is "played" by stephanie beatriz in this fic, mechanic lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_bi_nary/pseuds/n_bi_nary
Summary: Kara is just a third-grade elementary teacher who’s life is full of potstickers and loneliness when her car breaks down and she meets the most beautiful mechanic she’s ever seen.Of course, Kara should’ve known anything good she found wouldn’t stay for long.





	Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism and would really appreciate and suggestions or comments on this work!

Kara presses slightly harder on the accelerator, the road in front of her is packed with the traffic of morning rush and she is already running late when her car starts sputtering and shaking in a very unsettling way. She pulls over to the side of the road just as the car dies; panicking she turns the key and tries to restart the engine but with no luck, in fact she’s beginning to think she’s been cursed with bad luck. She tries again and again until she gives up to the reality that her entire life must be cursed and yells to herself in her car. 

After texting alex and desperately asking to be picked up, she calls the tow truck, then goes to pop her hood and fully face the monstrosity of hers which has been ignored for years as it slowly died; as the hood goes up a pillar of smoke rises with it causing her to turn her head and cough. 

“Crap.” Sighing, she rubs her temples and checks her phone. A text from Alex reads she’ll be there in ten, and the tow truck will be there in twenty. She replies to her sister and asks if Alex can wait with her car after she drops Kara off. As Kara waits a few bystanders gather around and asks if she needs any help, she respectfully declines everyone except the man who offered her a cookie for her troubles.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Alex arrives and goes up to Kara with a look of astonishment on her face. Teasingly she asks Kara,

“How the hell did that car last this long?” Kara is not amused and lightly punches her arm. She looks down and shamefully brushes the cookie crumbs off her pastel pink dress. “Poor crinkle.” Alex says as she pokes the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows, “let’s get going I know you hate being late.”

Kara nods her head and they walk over to Alex’s motorcycle which, thankfully, always holds two helmets and receives routine maintenance because of the love Alex has for the vehicle. Alex climbs on and pats the seat behind her, Kara climbs on with unspoken annoyance at the fact she will have helmet hair.

As they ride Kara notices that Alex has been looking at her with concern since she picked her up and she knows that if they weren’t riding she would be seeing that concerned-alex-face directed at her full force. 

“What.” It’s less a question then it is a proclamation of Kara’s annoyance and worry, she’s looking at the passing buildings and people unsuccessfully trying to avoid Alex’s mental gaze. Thanks to the bluetooth in Alex’s helmets (again a product of her affection for the motorcycle) they are able to talk freely; although, Kara isn’t sure that’s a good thing.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Alex asks after being silent for a few seconds, “Talk to me.” Kara sighs and continues to look out the window, she doesn’t know why she feels so angry and sad but she realizes that other people are starting to notice.

“Well, aside from my car breaking down on the side of the road while I’m running late to work…” The irritation is evident in her voice but Alex ignores it.

“Not that. You’ve been… sad lately, and more distant. If you need someone to talk to, Kara-”

“No. No, I’m fine. I guess I’ve just been lonely, like, date lonely.” She pauses before she finally opens up to her sister, “I’m sorry I’ve been distant. It’s just hard y’know, to feel like you’ll always be alone.” Alex wants to take one hand off the handles and reach over to put her hand on Kara’s shoulder but she can’t so she just settles to comfort her with words.

“You’re not alone, Kara.” Alex says with love and promise, “Maybe you should find someone to date. You could try tinder?” Alex laughs and Kara scoffs with a smile. “I’m serious though, if you’re lonely I can help you find someone.”

“You don’t think I’ve been looking? Plus, I have to focus on my kids!” Kara waves one of her hands as she exclaims, and Alex just sighs.

“Kara, you’re a third grade teacher. I’m sure your ‘kids’,-” Alex makes a quotation mark with her free hand, “-won’t mind if you go on a few dates. Anyway, I know you haven’t been looking hard enough because you’re always with me, Winn, James, Lucy, or by yourself so when would you have gone on a date?” 

“Well, first of all, I’ll have you know that I went on a date two weeks ago,” she can see Alex shaking her head, “Yeah I did! It was with Cat Grant's son!” she can tell Alex is about to interject but keeps going, “Okay, well secondly, you’ve been crushing on the same woman for six months. So I really just don’t know if I should be taking dating advice from you.” Kara makes her point lovingly but mockingly, and Alex rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Fair point.” The bike pulls up to the side of the school. Kara checks the time and sees she has two minutes until the bell rings. She pulls the helmet off, hugs Alex, pulls her bag up onto her shoulder, and runs up to the school. “Bye! Love you!” Alex shouts and Kara holds her hand up to wave without looking back. Alex drives away chuckling and Kara rushes into her classroom just as the students start to enter the hallways.

\-----

In the teacher’s lounge, Kara sits in a chair with a coffee and donut in hand. Winn is next to her, and James and Lucy are both leaning against the counter top with James’ arm around Lucy.  
“I mean, it’s stupid right? I can find my own dates just fine.” Kara makes the statement with conviction of Alex’s offer. She searched the group’s faces for affirmation of her opinion but all she found was raised eyebrows and hidden smiles, “Come on, guys! I can date! I mean… I went out on a date with Adam two weeks ago, so I’m pretty sure I’m not helpless.” She fiddled with her glasses and took another sip of her warm coffee. The warm room seemed to grow hotter with each passing moment of the embarrassing conversation.

“Cat’s son, you mean? Kara, even you should know that’s off limits. She’s our boss.” Kara wanted to object, she opened her mouth to do so but just closed it again, realizing that she had nothing to say. “Exactly. I, for one, think you should take Alex’s help. Maybe you could even get yourself a Lucy.” James hugged Lucy with his one arm draped around her shoulders and softly kissed her hair. Kara felt a pain in her heart at the sight, longing for her own someone to hug. She tapped her coffee cup and smiled sadly.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe Alex is right. Or, maybe I’m crazy and shouldn’t be dating anyone!” Her tone was a mix of self-deprecation and triumph at making a successful point.

“One, that’s completely untrue. Two, can someone pass me a soda from the fridge?”

“Excuse me? Did you just call it ‘soda’?” Kara said accusingly, and Winn looked at her with shock before replying,

“Uh, ya, I did. Because soda is what it’s called, and it will always be called soda, and soda sounds better; and when I call it soda it tastes better so…”

Kara made a dramatic gasp and put her hand to her chest.

“Winn, that is just completely untrue! It’s pop because it makes a popping noise! I, frankly, have never heard such slanderous discussion of pop in my life.” 

“Really, Kara you know I’m right. Just accept it!” Winn spread his arms out as he spoke, showing his confidence on the topic of carbonated drinks.

“Come on! It just makes more sense to be called pop! Not to mention pop is less syllables than soda, so, the truth is that pop is better than soda.” Kara declares with a mouth full of donut. 

“No, no, no, no. Soda comes from the Arabic word ‘suwwat’ which means sweet water, It makes sense,” Winn retorts, naming a random fact no one can disprove but the he himself cannot prove, “So suck on that!” He finishes, crossing his arms and facing Kara.

“Where did you even get that!” Lucy asks while laughing, “I mean, of course, you’re both wrong it’s obviously soda-pop. But Winn, I have never heard-” 

“SODA POP?!” Winn and Kara yell in unison, baffled by what Lucy just said. They are both staring at her with wide eyes, but smiling with surprise and amusement. Kara forgets that she had just been upset thanks to the friendly conversation with her friends. Winn shakes his head and leans back in his chair again. 

“James, what do you think about all of this?” Winn waves his hands indicating the conversation.

“I honestly don’t care that much, but I have to say pop.” James shrugs as he responds, Kara shakes a fist at the victory.

“Nooooooo! This is betrayal!” Leaning back in his chair, Winn is raising his arms toward the ceiling, mocking a pleading prayer. Kara pokes him in the arm teasingly,

“In your face!” 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Lucy chimes from her place in the room, making Kara blush. “Hm, lunch is almost over, we should get back to our classes.” She walks out of the room after kissing James on the cheek and winks at Kara, which makes Kara blush even harder. It takes a minute for Kara to process what just happened, and she listens to the beautiful brunette’s heels clicking while she walks down the hallway.

“I think Lucy’s right I should, uh, get going. To class, in my classroom, where the kids go. Um, bye.” She fiddles with her glasses and pushes them up her nose before rushing out of the room, bumping the table with her leg as she goes and hiding her embarrassment from the others.

Kara tries desperately to convince herself Lucy isn’t into her once alone in her classroom, she’s just joking around, she thinks as she puts papers on the empty desks. There’s no way I’m just- I’m just Kara there’s no way Lucy Lane likes me I mean sure she’s… but the train of thought is lost as the bell rings and kids start pouring into the class. There’s no way someone like her would be into me. The heat of the teacher’s lounge seems to follow her to the classroom.

\---

After all the kids leave and Kara’s packing up her things she hears a knock on the classroom door frame and looks up to see Lucy standing there, swinging car keys in hand.

“Need a ride?” She said, smiling at Kara with warm eyes. Kara considered her options, Alex had said she could pick Kara up in ten minutes but for some reason Kara really wanted to ride with Lucy. Pushing her glasses up her nose and swinging her bag onto her arm she nodded and walked towards the shorter woman. Lucy’s air of confidence, perfect hair, and sparkling green eyes didn’t intimidate her but rather intrigued her. 

They walked out of the school together towards the sleek red car that Kara knew to be Lucy’s. She waited for the lights to signal it was unlocked before she opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Lucy climbed in a few seconds later and winked at her before she started the car, which barely made any noise, and as they rolled out of the parking lot Kara barely felt a bump in the pavement.

As they drive Kara admires the dimming skyline of the city. The orange light contrasting with the dark greys of the high rise buildings looked like a postcard picture that someone would quickly scribble an “I love you” on and mail across the sea. The sight relaxed her and she smiled at a passing dog. Lucy looked over to her and smiled at the different but still beautiful sight next to her. Just like the buildings, the light surrounding Kara created a halo around her blonde hair, making her look like a poetic angel that fell to the earth. Kara turns towards Lucy and catches her gaze, she awkwardly coughs and pushes her glasses up her nose.

“Uh, do you- I mean- do you care if I turn the radio on?” Fumbling over her words, with a face the color of a tomato, Kara points towards the modernistic sound system in the car.

“Of course, Kara,” Lucy winks and point towards a cord winding out of a plug in the system, “there’s the AUX cord if you want to plug your phone in. I’m sure you have great taste in… music.” She finishes with a suggestive tone which causes the red shade of Kara’s face to turn to that of a tomato. She nods her thanks and plugs her phone in, playing the first good song she sees: Closer by Tegan and Sara.

“Interesting choice,” Lucy winks at Kara, but Kara knows it’s too late to go back or pick another song. Luckily, they pull up to Kara’s house only thirty seconds in, saving Kara from a sensual embarrassment.

“Thank you so, so, so much for the ride Lucy.”

“No problem, Ms. Danvers. We should really finish that song sometime.” Lucy’s voice is suave and she waves as Kara leaves the car. Running up to the house, Kara dreamily watches Lucy drive away in that luxurious car before turning and strutting into her apartment building.

Finally home with some free time on her hands, Kara decides to search Netflix for a good movie. Unsurprisingly, all the romance movies seem to call out to her, and after 15 minutes of indecisiveness she settles on movie she’s never seen called, “The Way He Looks”

Only 20 minutes in Kara is already crying, mostly because of her own problems and less because of the sad movie. She ends up falling asleep with tears drying on her cheeks. 

She’s abruptly woken around twelve the next day to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her face. The number that the screen displays isn’t saved in her phone, because the morning grogginess causes her to forget that it’s probably a telemarketer she answers the phone without a thought, and a moment later a crisp, irish accent is heard on the other end. 

“Hello, this is Luthors Mechanics. Are you Kara Danvers?” The voice pronunciates every word and the accent is subtle, worn down from years of living in America.

“Uh, I- um yes, this is Kara Danvers.” Kara can hear how raspy her own voice is compared to the silky tone of the person on the other end. She sits up and scrambles to find her glasses on the couch. Her vision is virtually non-existent without them and when coupled with the fact her eyes are covered in sleep, the task seems nearly impossible. 

“Okay, Ms. Danvers. Could you possibly come into the shop around three today? We have your car, it’s-” Kara cuts her off when she grasps her glasses underneath the couch.

“Yes!” The proclamation is in triumph of finding her glasses, but the mechanic takes it as a sort of ‘shut up.’

“Okay, see you then.” The voice says agitatedly and hangs up.

“No, I didn’t mean-” But Kara is cut short by the abrupt end of the call and an obnoxious ringing sound, feeling guilty she puts her phone down and goes to get dressed and make herself cereal. 

Sitting at the table in her cramped kitchen-dining-combo-room, Kara calls Alex to ask if she can take her to the shop for her car. The phone rings a few times before Alex picks up,

“Kara?” She asks, already knowing it’s her but surprised that she’s calling her on a Saturday which is usually reserved for Netflix, sleeping, and eating for Kara.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara’s mouth is full as she speaks. Cap’n Crunch spills from her lips and she has to catch some stray milk with her sweat shirt, “I was wondering if you could take me to the car shop, someone just called and asked if I could come in around three. I can ask someone else if you can’t, of course, you’ve already done a lot for me so don’t worry about it if you’re busy.”

“Of course I can, Kara. what car shop is it?” Kara heard Alex rummage around for a pen on the other end of the phone.

“Um something like Luthors? I think it was… Luthors Mechanics.” 

“Ok, I’ll pick you up in a couple hours, love you.” 

“Love you too, bye!” Kara rushed before the call was cut, she finished the rest of the brown ceral and went to dress for the day.

 

\---

 

“Okay, here we are. You ready?” Alex looks over to her sister, who nods in response. They take their helmets 

 

As they walk into the greasy, noisy building Kara spots the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Her hair, which is shaved on the sides and the bottom portion of the back of her head, is tied loosely into a bun, and her warm green eyes run over Kara when she spots her. When she goes to pick up a clipboard Kara can fully see her defined yet soft biceps, which seem to be flaunted in the tight white tank top she wears, the top part of her jump suit is rolled down around her waist and hangs loosely. Walking over to Kara and Alex her timberlands pronunciate every step.  
“Kara Danvers?” Kara instantly recognizes the silky, Irish accent from the phone, and registers that this is who she spoke to earlier. When Kara replies, she stumbles over her tongue as she speaks, distracted by the beauty of the woman in front of her. 

“Uh.. Um- I’m Kara. Danvers. Kara Danvers, yup that’s me, it’s uh nice to meet you.” She pushes her glasses up her nose and holds her hand out for the mechanic to shake, desiring to know the woman’s name and how her hands feel. Her wish is granted when the woman takes her hand and gently squeezes it while forcing a smile.

“Lena Luthor, I’m the one who looked at your car. Follow me.” Lena lets go of Kara’s hand and walks towards a door on the opposite side of the grey room. The windows on the side wall cast a light on Lena making her glow and give the stuffy room a more welcoming atmosphere. Kara walks after Lena with a cloud-like feeling in her and Alex follows not far behind. Lena seems comfortable in the space, easily navigating the cramped hallway they just entered. Kara takes time to appreciate how cut her jawline is, making her look like a commanding authority and born leader.

Once they reach an end to the hallway, Lena opens the door to the auto-care section of the building, and a draft of warm air flows through. Kara can smell the grease, oil, and gas as she steps into the room. The first thing she sees is her car with the hood popped open, and walks towards it anxiously. The blue-grey paint job is gleaming under the bring lights on the ceiling. Lena walks up next to her, and starts to lean over the front of the vehicle to point out a few of the broken pieces.

“Your car is in very bad shape, I’m afraid-,” While Lena speaks, Kara takes time to appreciate just how toned her arms are; which is emphasised by the oil smudges on them and the stains splattering her tight shirt; she notices more clearly how snug that tank top really is and starts blushing when she looks up to Lena’s eyes and sees her staring directly at her, and not at the car.

“Ms. Danvers?” Her tone is amused as she addresses Kara, who is very lost and very, very embarrassed.

“Yup, yeah, uh… yes?” Awkwardly fidgeting with her glasses she looks over to Alex (who seems to be holding back a laugh) and shoots her a death glare at her sister before turning back towards Lena.

“Well, as I was saying, I can try to fix your car but it’ll take a very long time and it’ll be very dear.”

“Dear?” Lena chuckles and Kara swears it’s so soothing she could fall asleep to the sound of it.

“It means expensive. I haven’t even found all the problems with it yet so, you can either get a new car or I can fix this one up and you can come back and get it in a couple of weeks. In either case I have some papers for you to sign.” Kara almost got distracted again by the sound of Lena’s calm voice, but luckily she managed to grasp what was being said.

“Oh definitely fix it up.” Alex and Lena raise their eyebrows at this, “I mean… because of the… memories. The sentimental value. Right, Alex?” Kara motions towards her sister, obviously begging for affirmation, or at least a cover for wanting to see Lena again and to have an excuse to get her number.

“Oh, of course.” Alex says, but her face and tone are obviously sarcastic and entertained.

“Great-” Lena is cut off when a woman with long black hair and a scar running through her eyebrow steps in and calls to Lena, 

“Hey, Luthor! I need your help with something.” Lena holds up a finger to indicate she’s busy but the woman, Maggie, according to her name tag, walks over to the group. Her jumpsuit, unlike lena’s, is zipped up just above her bellybutton; she wears a black tank top, and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. “Alex Danvers?” Maggie, who uncannily reminds Kara of Stephanie Beatriz, was staring at Alex with a bemused expression. Kara looked over to her sister who was blushing slightly but had a stern face.

“Hi, Maggie.” Alex’s tone was dry as she addressed the other woman, but her eyes were soft, almost hurt.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again. Not that I mind it, though.” Maggie smiles coyly as she speaks, her eyes scanning Alex’s and then turning towards Lena, “I can get your help later, I’m gonna head to work but I’ll see you around.” Maggie turns to leave but stops and goes up to Alex, takes her phone from her back pocket, and puts her number in it, almost hugging her as she does. She hands the device back to its owner with a wink. “Later, Danvers. Call me.” She says before walking out, leaving behind a bewildered Alex. It’s Kara’s turn to raise her eyebrows at Alex, who just shakes her head to indicate she’s just as confused.

“Well, anyway, Kara, you can sign these papers and I’ll phone you when I get this banjaxed thing up and running.” Lena cuts through the tension in the room created by the mysterious Maggie’s appearance. Kara is too embarrassed to ask what banjaxed means and she has a feeling Lena knows that, because the woman is looking at her with a warm smile and amused eyes. Kara takes the clipboard and signs the few papers she’s required to, while avoiding the steady gaze of Lena. Before Kara can say anything else after handing back the clipboard Lena walks off with it and calls back, “Don’t worry, Ms. Danvers, we’ll have this car working in no time!” 

Kara is disappointed she wasn’t able to ask for Lena’s number, but as she watches Lena walk away she gets a warm feeling in her chest; it’s close to satisfaction but not quite that, and Kara can’t seem to place what it is. She pushes her glasses up her nose and sighs contentedly, turning to Alex she says,

“Let’s get a bite to eat from Nona’s. I’m starving, and you owe me an explanation on who that Maggie person was.” She walks towards her sister and together they walk out of the car shop, towards Alex’s bike. The air seems sweeter and the day shinier to Kara, and she has a slight spring in her step as she walks.

While they leave, Alex wonders why Kara didn’t trash the car or even try to sell it instead of paying so much money to have it fixed, although she has a feeling she knows why. They hop on the bike and drive off together towards Kara’s favorite restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> n-bi-nary is my tumblr if you want to follow me :^)


End file.
